Countdown Ressurrection
by general-joseph-dickson
Summary: Sequel to Dark Night, New Light. Dark Lord Emrass and Dark Specter are working together and the Astro Rangers are in retreat. Can rangers from different eras help defeat the ultimate evil? R&R.
1. Prolog

**Prolog:**

**Note: **_This is the sequel to "Dark Night, New Light." _

Back on the Eradication Joseph Dickson takes command of the military with approval from Admiral Maim. Time Force's Wesley Collins and Jennifer Scotts sit at the table in the council room with Admirals Trancit Maim, and Jamison Dantly; Generals Trance Orto, and Joseph Dickson; Commanders Jenna Mckinsey, and Zhayne Rhette; and Black Knights Destany Dickson, and James Conley.

"Guys, with Dark Specter and Emrass together we need to split up. They are invading the entire Milky Way Galaxy. Wes you and Jen get back to Angel Grove, California on Earth and await my signal. James, take the Knights and an invasion force to Aquatar. Trancit take Shadow Force and get to Triforia. Jamison get the Eradication and come with me to Mercury to get some more help for earth." General Dickson told them. "What if we lose?" Wes asked. "We lose, we die." Dickson told him firmly. "Everyone let's go." Dickson told everyone.

About an hour after everyone departed the Eradication the group began flooding through vortexes to their designated locations.

**Let The Battle Begin…**

**Characters:**

**_Zeo Rangers_**

Zeo Ranger One Pink Katherine Hillard

Zeo Ranger Two Yellow Tanya Sloan

Zeo Ranger Three Blue Rocky Desantos

Zeo Ranger Four Green Adam Park

Zeo Ranger Five Red Tommy Oliver

Gold Ranger Prince Trey of Triforia

**_Astro Rangers_**

Silver Zhane of KO-35

Pink Cassie Chan

Yellow Ashley Hammond

Black Carlos Valerte

Blue T.J. Johnson

Red Andros of KO-35

_**Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers**_

Pink Pterodactyl Kimberly Hart

Black Mastodon Zack Taylor

Blue Triceratops Billy Cranston

Yellow Saber Tooth Tiger Aisha Campbell

Red Tyrannosaurus Jason Lee

_**Time Force Rangers **_

Quantum Eric Meyers

Green Trip

Yellow Katie

Blue Lucas

Pink Jennifer Scotts

Red Wesley Collins

**_Stand Alones_**

General Joseph Dickson/Green Dragon Warrior

Shadow Warrior Alexis Mckinsey-Doce

Admiral Trancit Maim

Admiral Jamison Dantly/White Raptor Warrior


	2. History Of War

**Chapter One: The History of War **

**Notes: **_Later in this story there are four red rangers in battle, only three walk out. I'm telling you now because it will give you time to think. General Dickson has a plan to save him but how will it work on a dead person. (Secret of the power will be revealed.) A dullard is an unintelligent person, or as I would just flat say dumbass. _

_**Mercury, 2026** _

Back in his home and command center on Mercury, year 2026. "William, prep the Executioner." Dickson ordered "Already done." Its coordinates are set to the proper date and area." William replied. "Good, but stay out of my head!" General Dickson ordered. "Damn telepath." He mumbled to himself quietly before entering the connected room.

As he stepped into the infirmary where a woman stood unconscious in a stasis pod. He slowly walked up to it with tears in his eyes and put a his right hand against where her cheek is. "Hi Tarra, hi baby, we beat him. I wish we would have destroyed him but he split. I miss you. I know you probably still can't hear me but…I-I wish you were here." Dickson sighed and composed himself before continuing. "Destany is doing well as a knight. You'd love her. I'm sorry I ever sent you guys. I wish our child was here. I'm the reason we aren't a family now." Dickson stood their for a moment looking at the woman as he cried for several minutes. He knew her exterior was healed but her chances of ever waking were slim. " I have to go now. I love you Qinn'Tarra Jinn-Dickson. I'll be back soon."

"Who's in there is so important to him anyway." Rocky chided before getting a hated eye from Tommy and Commander of the base William Khiro as the Zeo team had arrived moments earlier. Tommy new a good deal about the general as they became friends months earlier and talked often since his father the great Shadow Warrior Doce had been killed. "His wife you insensitive dullard. She has been in that tube eighteen years, her body lifeless she most likely will never wake up. Destany was the only reason he didn't kill himself in the years following his wife's injury. If I were you I'd pray you never mention her or that room around him if you want to live. Am I clear son." William told Rocky sternly. Rocky just gulped hard before answering. "Yes…yes sir." He said in an extremely scared voice knowing he had found a spot in the general best left hidden.

Dickson came out of the infirmary after a few minutes of composing himself and spoke. "William we are stretched thin personnel which means you will captain the Executioner." William Khiro just nodded before he went to the infirmary to do his daily check-ups on the woman in stasis. " Tommy you and the Zeo's take your agreed to places. Jason has his team set on earth and the Astro's are hiding. Time Force is morphed and set. Let's et ready and go." Dickson said before heading to his quarters. About an hour later they left for earth 2000.

**_Angel Grove California, Earth 2000_**

"Guys, where's Andros?" Ashley said concerned before a strange voice answered her. "He is trying to stop his sister." The armored man said causing T.J and Carlos to stand. "Stand down rangers, Psychotics have joined Dark Specter, created a nearly unstoppable alliance, and I'm not in the mood to lose this realm to Emrass as well. So I suggest you sit down and listen." The man told them sternly. Carlos sat but T.J did not. "You replaced the greatest ranger in history. Zordon saw fit to give you leeway. I won't second guess his wisdom on selecting rangers. The man said. "Who are you and what do you want?" T.J asked him threateningly. "I'm General Joseph Dickson, commander of the second division of defense of the Inter-dimensional Defense Force (IDF). We just got through defeating The Dark Lord Emrass in the year 2023 when he tried to steal the gateway by destroying the children of Doctor Oliver." The general told them. "Emrass escaped and came here. The galaxy was on the verge of collapse. In this war. Emrass knew Dark Specter lost and decided he would create the ultimate team to destroy this dimension." Dickson said firmly. "So if he can control earth he controls everything? How?" Cassie asked? " Earth was once the key gateway planet in reality. If he controls earth, eventually he has free passage anywhere in reality." Dickson informed them. "Eventually? Zhane asked. "Earthlings forgot about the sacrifices made by Zordon and the origional half dozen teams that helped defeat my grandfather. They have unknowingly crippled the gateway considerably over the centuries. The people of this planet take for granted everything they have. "He will not take another realm from me. He will never take anything else from me." He beat you before." Ashley asked. "Beat me?" The general smirked. "Killed my team, my wife and unborn child, crushed the rebellion I led. Recently killed the great Shadow Warrior." "Woe!" Zane said stopping him. "Wasn't the last Shadow Warrior Yoshi Doce? Son of Umbriel?" Zhane asked. "He was also my father." The General said. You were there during the evacuation." Zhane Said. Dickson just nodded. "In that case I'll follow you." Zhane said causing the others to stare. "He defeated Astronama on KO-35 and I know he can do it again." "Alright I'm in." Carlos said standing beside Zhane. "Me too." Cassie and Ashley echoed in unison before standing beside the young men. "Well what will it be T.J." Dickson asked him. "Look I can tell you don't trust me but I am your only chance of surviving. I have three teams of rangers on standby and invasion forces across the galaxy taking back planets as we speak. My godfather, sister, daughter, and best friends are out scattered all over the galaxy. No one has more to lose than me. Believe it or not I was born and raised in Ohio so you can say I'm protecting my home just like you are. What do ya say T.J." Dickson stuck out his hand and waited for a response. "If Zhane is telling the truth, I have no doubt he is, then I'm in." T.J said taking the man's hand.

Several minutes went by when General Dickson raised his communicator to his mouth. "Teams check in." he said calmly After a second a voice was heard over the communicator. It was Tommy. "Zeo set and ready." Seconds later another voice came over. It was Commander Scotts. "Time Force Morphed and in place." Finally a voice came over the crowd. It was Jason Lee. "Hold on Astronama!" "Who are you?!" "Jason Lee." The man yelled holding up his morpher. "Mighty Morphin' Red Tyrannosaurus Ranger." Another man stepped up. "Zack Taylor, Mighty Morphin' Black Mastodon Ranger!" Following him were three others. "Aisha Campbell, Mighty Morphin' Yellow Saber Tooth Tiger Ranger!" "Will Cranston, Mighty Morphin' Blue Triceratops Ranger!" "Kimberly Hart, Mighty Morphin' Pink Pterodactyl Ranger." The five then waited as Astronama spoke. "Is this ALL the defense earth has? Five ancient retired rangers. "Not even close!" A feminine voice called out as the Time Force team stood on a far rooftop. "More rangers? Any other fools want to step up and die?!" Astronama yelled somewhat annoyed at this point at earth's defenses being more formidable than she had planned. "Of course!" This voice was familiar to Astronama. Six figures stood on a building directly in front of her. "The Zeo Rangers? How?" Astronama yelled now becoming somewhat worried as to who could bring such a legendary unit out of retirement. "That would be me!" As Dickson emerged behind his foe. Astronama knew the voice from KO-35. She turned quickly seeing the Shadow Prince facing her with hatred in his eyes. Her look turned from concern to fear remembering the mans grandfather who thousands of years earlier had ruled the galaxy. She thought to his father, the greatest warrior in the history of existence. Then her thoughts went to him. A man who has lost everything, even though in this point in the time-line he was only a civilian his future was still well known. He held nothing but contempt for anyone working with Dark Lord Emrass. "Nice to see you again too. Last time we met I kicked your ass on KO-35, destroyed your invasion, and now I have invasion forces taking back four major planets in the galaxy with full scale assaults." Astronama's eyes widened seeing the destruction of her air forces above her by two massive warships and a hoard of shadow imperial one-person fighters. "And thanks to my partner The White Raptor Warrior, Zordon is safely aboard the Astro Megaship." Dickson smirked. Astronama's look of fear turned to one of rage. Somehow she knew Dickson was telling her the truth. Astronama then in a flash of light was gone. Five figures showed up behind the general. "Rangers Ready?!" T.J yelled. Four teams of legends responded "Ready!" "Lets Rocket!" T.J yelled before a puff of smoke turned them into the Astro Rangers. "It's Morphin' Time!" Jason Lee yelled as his team was morphed into the origional rangers. Dickson smiled remembering them from his father's stories of The Great War almost ten thousand years earlier, the powers were ancient and anyone deemed worthy to carry them was fit to fight by his side. At least in his mind. He was then brought back to life by another voice. "It's Morphin' Time!" Tommy yelled from his roof.. Everyone gasped seeing the legendary Zeo Power Rangers. Back to protect them once more. The quantron's were so stupid they stood scratching their heads and making stupid noises.

Suddenly a small vortex opened showing another man in military armor beside the general. "Ready James?" The general asked his brother in arms. "Always." Admiral Dantly said confidently. "Power Of The Ancients!" Dickson hollered. The two men's right fists shot strait up revealing a tattoo on each. On Dantly's was a raptor and on Dickson's was a green dragon.

"White Raptor Warrior!" Dantly shouted.

Green Dragon Warrior!" Dickson followed.

In a puff of smoke where the two humans had stood were two legendary figures covered in pure steel. The crowd gasped remembering the green man well as his powers were legendary. "Rangers." Dickson yelled. "Time To Play The Game!" The fifteen rangers and two warriors on the roofs jumped into the crowd and began the assault. The battle for earth had begun.

**Note: **_Everyone probably already figured out who the green dragon powers belonged to in the series. When Shadow Warrior Yoshi Doce re-powered him the ranger was made into a hybrid like his counterpart "The White Raptor Warrior." Everyone needs to remember that even though Dickson is only 26, his partners in Shadow Force are thousands of years older. Admiral Maim is over ten thousand. Anyway this is going to be a short story with long chapters seeing it's a sequel (To "Dark Night, New Light.). Please send me some reviews. _


	3. Return of The Eagle

**Chapter Two: Return of The Eagle**

**Note: **_Sorry for the delays. I have been working on two other stories. Please read, review, and stay with me._

_**Earth**_

The battle began and raged for hours. For every quantron that is beaten three more replaced them. "Joe this isn't working!" Jason yelled to the general. "I'm going for reinforcements!" Dickson yelled before opening a vortex and diving through.

**_Dark Fortress _**

"Karone! Karone!" Andros yelled his sister's name before stepping onto the bridge of the Dark Fortress that housed the bulk of Dark Specter's army. There she stood, a woman with short red hair and mechanical implants. Her blond hair was gone, she was dressed in pure battle armor. She was no longer the beautiful sister he once knew but he still believed he could reach the loving child within. "Karone, stop this please!" The Red Astro Ranger pleaded with the woman. Suddenly she turned around and a shot of energy struck Andros in the chest. Andros hit the wall with a resounding thud. The Red Ranger yelled at the queen of evil. More out of emotional pain of what had happened than the physical. "Karone listen to me. It's me Andros…your brother…your own flesh and blood. "I have no brother!" Astronama yelled charging him with her staff. Andros just stood there in one spot hoping she would stop. But his hope faltered when her staff sliced his chest. The fact she had denounced him hurt worse than death "Spiral Saber!" The weapon appeared in the Red Ranger's hand just in time, meeting the second blow from Astronama's staff. "Karone please, your friends are down there…Your family!" You killed my family!" Astronama yelled back. Neither noticed the two speaking quietly in the background.

"Why did you remove the implants?" One figure said. "Because, you are a creature that believed you were right. You have honor and will defend the on e you raised no matter her alliance. You proved you can love and be a contributor to the cause." The man told him. "I hate seeing honorable beings being used against there will." "Now what about them?" The deeper voice responded, nodding toward the battling siblings. "Her innocence was stolen by Darkonda years ago. It's time to let the Eagle soar. Let's go."

"Enough both of you!" Ecliptor yelled walking in beside Prince Dickson. "Ecliptor what are you doing?!" Astronama yelled. "Forgive me my queen." Ecliptor said as softly as he could. As suddenly as Ecliptor had spoken a shot of energy left Dickson's right hand hitting the Queen of Evil right between the eyes. Remarkably she stayed on her feet. Next Dickson pointed his index and middle fingers together and a stream of energy began to envelop the young woman. Astronama began to struggle as the energy was definitely having its effects. "Karone!" Andros screamed in horror watching his sister in pain. He charged her sister but was cut off with a form tackle by Ecliptor that would make Bill Parcells Grin from ear-to-ear. "LET ME GO!" Andros yelled at Ecliptor. "He must be allowed to remove the taint!" Ecliptor yelled at Andros. "He's gonna kill her!" Andros shot back still struggling against the heavy life-form. ""Damn it Red Ranger. Just look." Ecliptor yelled at Andros before letting him up. Andros looked in shock as he say a young woman with long blond hair lessening her struggle against the battle raging within her. He then looked to the general who's eyes were now shut before opening his left hand revealing a gold coin. "Is that a…" Before he could finish his sentence a shot of purple energy flew from the coin engulfing her in a suit resembling that of the White Raptor and Green Dragon. Only the suit was purple and had small wings on its boots. Both the new ranger and general collapsed on the floor. Suddenly a vortex opened and Admiral Dantly went running in checking on the fallen general while Ecliptor and Andros checked on the now unmorphed woman. She began to come back to the land of the living and opened her eyes. When she opened her eyes she saw a sight that was so unheard of it was frightening to her she saw Andros and Ecliptor in the same area not fighting, but tending to her. "Andros…Ecliptor? What's going on? I…" Karone said. "You're free." Dickson said being helped up by Dantly. "James, report on the war." Dickson asked his brother. "Shadow Force is tying up loose ends on Triforia. Zedd was defeated by the Sentinels. The Black Knights freed Aquatar and have joined the battle on earth. Earth now has The Astro Rangers, Mighty Morphin' Rangers, Time Force Rangers, Zeo Rangers, and Black knights. The civilians have joined the battle as well." The White Raptor said. "Alex?" Doce asked. "No word. Eltar is in the midst of hell. Last I heard she was leading the resistance. Intelligence told me through my intercom that Emrass is there." Dickson's head lowered quickly knowing his sister was there. Against one foe that had bettered him. Took everything. Not wanting to think of what could happen to her. "Karone the power is yours." Tossing her the gold coin with a soaring eagle on it. "Follow James' lead." Dickson told her before opening a vortex. Looking at his friend and adopted brother. "You're in charge of the war effort on earth. End this. I am going to get to my sister. Emrass will not take her too." Dickson said sternly. The admiral That being said everyone except Dickson stepped through the vortex he had opened and back into the battle on earth. Dickson closed it and opened another. He stepped through and knew he was re-entering a hell he swore he would never return to.

**Notes:**_I hope you all enjoyed this. First off the purple ranger belongs to Rachel Dawson (Vespara). Don't worry I've had permission to use her characters for a while so no probs._


	4. Battle on Eltar

**Chapter Three: Eltar's Last Stand.**

**Notes: **_The final chapter of _**"**_Dark Night, New Light" has been amended because it sucked. Please check it out. High Lord Umbriel Belongs to Rachel Dawson._

Alexis sat on her knees nearly unconscious at the hands of the maniacal overlord. "One more trophy." Emrass said as he started to bring his sword down around Shadow Warriors neck before he was struck by laser fire that sent him flying. "Who dares strike the dark lord of the psychotics." The man stopped before as he reached the woman and helped her to the side before returning to the dark lords sight. "So, you decided to face me again. Who are your casualties this time? Last on was your father." Dickson only drew a single weapon in response. It made both Shadow Warrior Mckinsey-Doce and Emrass shutter. They felt the evil energy emanating from the sword he held. "Oh my gods. How did he get that?" Shadow Warrior mumbled to herself. "The Maim Saber." Emrass hissed. "Umbriel Couldn't even control its evil energy! You dare use a weapon of such power!" Emrass yelled at his arch rival. With a single thought a stream of black energy strikes Emrass, once again sending him flying only this time head first through a wall. A few seconds later Emrass staggered out the hole he made when he flew through the wall. When he looked up he was met by a slashing upper-cut from The Maim Saber. Emrass was about to hit the ground when Dickson opened a vortex under him causing The Dark Lord to disappear into it.

Shadow Warrior Mckinsey-Doce ran up to her brother and hugged him from behind. "You should be able to clean up this mess easily now." Dickson told her. "But…" Doce began. Her brother turned to face her. "No buts Alex. We have a job to do, and after this is over we can visit fathers grave." Dickson told her. "But you said you'd never go to Planet-X? That dad should have been buried on Earth?" Doce said confused. "I was wrong." Dickson told her. "Now I need to get to earth and finish Emrass. Dickson said. "Be careful." Doce said. "Aren't I always." he replied with a smirk. With that said Dickson turned and left through a vortex. Shadow Warrior just put her hands on her hips and sighed. A young woman walked up to her. "He is so much like dad. He has lost more than anyone could ever dream of recovering from." The woman said. I know sis. I know." We should wrap this up and get back to earth." Doce told the woman. The two women embrace and walk back toward the battle area. About an hour later the rebelling Eltarians forced the dark forces to retreat.

**Notes:**_ This chapter is short but I decided the fate of Eltar, The involvement of the new Shadow Warrior, along with the scene of how heartless Emrass is as well as the risks that Dickson would take to get his revenge and save his family. I also have a new disclaimer on my profile for the big companies to read._


	5. Uneasy Alliance

**Chapter Four: Uneasy Alliance **

**Notes:**_ This starts out during the exact time of the Battle On Eltar. Warning of a character death. _

**_Earth, 2000_**

The battle on earth was starting to sway. Reinforcements had stopped coming from the dark fortress. No one knew why but everyone knew that they were glad to see they were actually winning even though they were still beaten up and outnumbered by hundreds.

A vortex opens and several figures emerge. Andros, Karone, Admiral Dantly, and Ecliptor. Everyone turned to see the new group. The scene was almost surreal. Both friends and sworn enemies standing side-by-side. "Ecliptor." Dantly voiced. "Yes admiral." Ecliptor replied "Run interference while we morph." Dantly ordered. "Yes sir." Ecliptor ran into the fray slashing quantrons left and right. "Andros you're up." Dantly told him. "LET'S ROCKET!" Andros Morphed and joined Ecliptor. Slashing through quantrons with his Spiral Saber. Dantly then turned to Karone. "You ready Karone?" She just gave a nervous nod to the admiral who saw her fear. Dantly took her hand and faced her. "Karone, this power is over ten-thousand years old and Joe trusts you with it. He wouldn't even give it to his own daughter. He believes in you, Andros believes in you, Zhane believes in you, Ecliptor believes in you, and I believe in you." Karone just smiled at the admiral. "Dantly then released her hand and took his place by her side. "Ready!" Dantly yelled. "Ready." Karone answered. "Power Of The Ancients!" They raise their fists and in a blast of smoke two ancient armored champions of The Great War of ten thousand years prior stood. The Astro team and civilians were nothing less than in shock seeing Karone morph and her and Ecliptor fighting quantrons. A second later Karone shot into the air and levitated blasting quantrons with her blaster. The other rangers followed suit blasting quantrons from everywhere. Due to the fact there was no one to reinforce the quantron supply. Suddenly out of the sky was a huge explosion. "The Dark Fortress has been destroyed by that ship!" Bulk yelled from the crowed. "That is General Dickson's ship." Karone Yelled over the crowd as she blasted four more quantrons. "It's certainly powerful enough!" Rocky barked. Using his Zeo Blaster on a few more quantrons before seeing a vortex open from the sky and a psychotic falling through the roof of a car. A few seconds later General Dickson followed the psychotic lord from the vortex, only the general levitated gently to the ground. The remaining few dozen quantrons were blasted into bust by the rangers and Ecliptor within minutes. When they looked around they saw Dickson try to drop a car on the car Emrass laid on. At the last second Emrass rolled toward the general slashing his chest plate. "Daddy!" Destany blared seeing her father hit. She began to run to him but was caught by her Black Knight teammate and godfather James Conly. "No D! He's ok Let him handle this!" As soon as Conly said that Dickson pulled out the Maim Saber and shot a blast into Emrass' chest. Dickson marched over and used the dark saber to slice Emrass' chest three more times before sending him through a wall. Dickson followed him through the hole and he was momentarily thrown back through the wall by Emrass. Emrass got up and fired another blast. This time however the general was shielded as a morphed Jason Lee jumped in front of the blast. He hit the ground motionless. The rangers and knights including Ecliptor ran to Jason's side. "Dantly lead Ecliptor go to the Eradication with Jason and have him put in stasis. I will be there shortly.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Came Emrass. I asked you on Eltar who the next casualty would be. It seems to be your first red ranger." Ecliptor took a shot with his eye lasers but before they hit Emrass escaped through a vortex. General Dickson's demeanor was one of hate. "This war is over, we win. However with Jasons injuries I fear the timeline has changed. Get Jason back. I have a body to retrieve. "General he's dead!" Aisha yelled with tears in her eyes. His body is. Not his soul. Now get him to that ship if you want him to live. Ecliptor picked up Jason's body and carried it through a vortex. All of the other rangers followed suit and Dickson was left to go through his own vortex and left the people of Angel Grove to clean up their city as emergency crews entered the area.

**Note:**_ I decided to give a teaser line for you all. _

_("Why her, she is the…" "Other than myself no one has lost more in life in this universe than her you insensitive prick!")_


	6. Reawakening

**Chapter Five: Reawakening**

"Guys why her? She started the war." Rocky said rather disappointed. "No Dark Specter started the war Rocky. Karone was a victim." Tommy told him. "Yea Rocky, I mean, think about it. She was kidnapped as a child and told that the power rangers killed her family while being trained for vengeance." Adam said. Rocky just glared at his best friend. "Adam, he's hopeless." Aisha told him. "Rocky will you just shut up for once in your life!" Kim shouted at him. She was upset about Jason and not in the mood for Rocky. "Well at least I'm not leaving someone via some heartless dear john letter Kim. I would have opened my mouth and said something before I did that!" Kim looked at Rocky mortified at the words that Rocky had chosen. Each cut her like a knife. Kim's eyes filled with tears and she ran down the corridor.

Unknowing Kim ran into the arms of General Dickson. "Hey there love. What's wrong?" The General asked her. She buried her face in his chest. He was thankful he had taken off his armor now. "Rocky said I was heartless!" She said through sobs as she cried into his chest. Joseph didn't say a word just sat there and let her cry herself to sleep. The General then took her in and set her on his bed before going off.

Minutes later Dickson came upon the group still listening to Rocky bitch about Karone. "She is the…" Rocky didn't get a chance to finish as the generals right fist high-fived Rocky's nose. "You insensitive prick!" The general yelled at Rocky as blood poured from his nose. "You want answers fine! One; I chose Karone because other than myself no one has lost more in life, in this universe than her! Now two; Kim was so upset because you called her heartless! She is asleep on my bed in my quarters!" Dickson turns to Tommy. "It's room six nineteen on deck three. Go on." Tommy nodded before sprinting toward the Generals quarters. Dickson turned back to the fallen blue ranger. "Maybe you can understand she was heartbroken when she sent that letter. She just found out someone using Kats name was writing her letters saying Tommy was with her. A damn lie that destroyed her life! And if anyone repeats that I'll hunt you down like deer!" Dickson raved before finally walking away toward the infirmary, followed by the rangers who left Rocky sitting in his own blood.

Meanwhile Tommy just entered General Dickson's quarters where after a few minutes of searching he found the slumbering Kimberly Hart. He sat down in a chair next to the bed and watched her. His heart melted sitting there watching her sleep. He felt like he was in paradise. He could never stay upset with her. She was and is his beautiful. He knew it was time to get up though, and go see Jason. He slowly got up and moved over to the bed beside her. He tilted her head and said in the most soothing voice. "Wake up beautiful." "Just five more minutes handsome." Just then Kim's eyes shot open "Tommy!" Kim shouted surprised. He only smiled. "Kim it's okay. General took care of Rocky and he sent me here to be your white knight." Tommy told her. "How'd he take care of Rocky?" Kim asked a little worried. "Broke his nose then chewed him out." Tommy replied with a grin. "Oh my god!" Kim gasped. "I guess he knows something about you we don't. And to get that type of reaction from him it must be big." Tommy said with a chuckle. "It is." Kim said forcing a smile. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." "Thanks Tommy." He told her. "Anytime beautiful." Tommy responded. "Let's get to the infirmary. They should be about ready to start reviving Jason" Tommy revealed. Kim just nodded and walked to the infirmary safely in Tommy's arms.

Everyone had arrived in the infirmary. "Okay everyone. Let's get this show on the road." Dickson stated. "What we have in this case is a gift from some friends from out of town." "It's a stasis pod." Zack said without thinking. "Yes but it's what's in it that will save Jason." Dickson explained. Kim stepped forward and placed her hand around the face of the glass. She began rubbing the frost from the glass and gasped. "Jason!" Kim looked at the body on the bed and then back at the one in the stasis pod. "How…" Your gene pool is intelligent smart no matter what dimension Kim. One of you and Tommy's son was a great leader their before he passed the power to his first." Dickson told them. Every ones eyes shot open. "Just told him a version his parents needed his help in another dimension and he pulled some strings to get me a cloned body." Dickson continued. "But aren't they unstable?" Kim asked. "Only if given accelerated growth. I went back far enough to visited for about twenty years. Then came back here to transfer Jason's life force and knock the shit out of big mouth over there." Dickson said with a grin. "Angelos! You ready hun!" Dickson called to the head of medical for the entire Andromada military. _(Angelos of Trebla is one of the brightest medical minds in all reality. She was recruited by Shadow Warrior/Admiral Yoshi Doce to lead the medical field for Shadow Force ten thousand years ago during The Katana Invasion of the Andromada Galaxy) _"As soon as Zeo Ranger Three's nose stops bleeding!" She called back. "Leave Zeo Blue Balls to tend to himself! If he would think every now and then his nose wouldn't have met my fist!" Dickson yelled. Destany just stood behind the crowd, as she got embarrassed every time he spoke like that. She may have been a young adult but it was still embarrassing to her for some reason. "Daddy why do you insist on embarrassing me?" Destany asked. "Sorry princess. Rocky just said the wrong thing about the wrong person."

As the general and his daughter were bickering about his language Doctor Angelos had taken Rocky into a back room in the medical bay. "What the hell could you possibly have done to get him to hit you? I mean he is the hardest person to piss off in the universe yet you manage it." Angelos asked Rocky. "I kind of, called Kim heartless." Rocky cringed as Angelos shot back at him. "You idiot." "What?" Rocky said confused at the doctor's tone. "You emotionally tore apart someone he considers family. Your lucky he didn't kill you." Rocky gulped at this now knowing that the broken nose was a warning shot. "You need to curve that mouth because if you hurt another person he cares about he may just cripple you." Angelos told him. "He is very protective. Ever since he lost his wife he has been over protective over everyone he cares about." Rocky just nodded and the two left to join the group.

"Nice of you two to join us." After welcoming the two Dickson took Jason's power coin and opened the stasis pod. "Lay the clone on the bed beside Jason." He ordered. Tommy, Andros, and Zack took the stiff body out of the small chamber and laid it next to Jason on the next bed "Tommy, you're the greatest link to the morphin' grid." He gave the power coin to Tommy. "Hold this in his hand and don't let go." Tommy did as the general told him and the general took his place with one hand on Jason's chest and one on the cloned bodies chest. A bolt of red energy surged through the general as he used himself as a buffer and the light energy surged into the cloned body. The general hit the ground unconscious after the apparent transfer. "Daddy!" Destany yelled scared and ran up to him. Angelos quickly went to the general's side checking his vitals. Before they knew it the cloned body was breathing and Jason's damaged body was limp and pale. Color was also forming in the clone body's face. "Jase?" Tommy said quietly. "Jason wake up." Tommy continued. After a few seconds his eyes started to flutter open. "Would someone turn off those damn lights?" Jason said. "Jason!" Kim screamed as she ran up and hugged him. Tommy then turned his attention to the small group carrying the general into an emergency area. Tommy walked to the door where they had taken the general. He then peaked his head in to see Destany on the general's right holding his hand, and Admiral Dantly, and James Conly at his feet. "How is he?" Tommy asked of his friend. Dantly looked up before speaking. "Tommy, get everyone to the observation room. I'll explain there." Tommy nodded and left before Dantly turned back to Destany. "You and James stay with him. I'll be back soon." Destany nodded and with tears in her eyes watched her uncle leave before turning back to her unconscious father.

In the observation room Admiral Dantly took his seat at the head of the table. He was calm, collected, a vast improvement from the man Doce found fighting in a bar on a virtually abandoned Shadow Empire home world. He had learned how to stay calm in a hazardous situation. "Before you ask, yes he will live." Dantly told them. "What happened?" Wes asked. "During the transfer his body was overwhelmed and it shut down." Dantly explained. "Human bodies can not handle two souls. Although for only a short time Jason was literally being housed in Joe's body. If Jason would not have left eventually Joe's body would have died." Dantly Continued. "And he knew this?" Zhane asked. "Yes." Dantly responded. Jason who insisted on coming finally spoke. "So he risked his life to save me?" He said with surprise in his voice. "Yes." Dantly replied. "Ever since he lost his friends and wife he promised himself that if he was ever forced back into battle he would never lose another person who had fought by his side." Jason was hurt that he had almost cost someone his life. However Dickson made the sacrifice on his own and without a second thought. "So he wasn't always like this?" Commander Scotts from Time Force asked. "No. He was a sorry smart-ass and asshole who accepted such comments as compliments. He was arrogant, lax in his training, and believed he was unbeatable. He had a right to feel that way. Until Emrass showed up he had never failed at anything." Dantly told them. "I can't believe it. Losing his wife caused the change." Tommy commented. "No, losing her turned him into a drunk. You first met him on a mission during that time." Dantly told him. "Destany made him the man he is today. He swore he would never let her down like he did Tarra." Dantly revealed. Everyone just nodded their heads until Eric Myers spoke up. "I'm sorry but for those of us who are not a Hart, Oliver, or part of the Time Force brass could you please inform us on who TARRA is?" "Qinn'Tarra Jinn-Dickson is his wife Eric. Tommy said. "Oh." Eric took a deep breath and let it out before continuing. "What happened?" "Psychotic rebellion." Jen told him. "She was the Black Minotar Knight under General Dickson's command. The General led the Knights as The Black Olympus Knight. He also led the rebellion. Emrass, the psychotic lord was on the verge of defeat. General Dickson ordered the entire rebel military to finish off Emrass. He led the knights through Emrass' palace. They thought they destroyed him, but his body exploded." "A clone?" Billy interrupted. "Yes. A clone. It left a nuclear detonator inside killing all the knights except her and him. Effectively ending the rebellion." Commander Scotts concluded. "I thought you said she was dead." Trip asked. "For all intents and purposes she is. She has been in a coma in a lifeless body. Even when he was with Destany's mother he would sneak of days at a time and just sit and sing to Tarra." Dantly told them. "How long has she been in there?" Jason asked. "Eighteen years." A voice came from the door. General Dickson's best friend stood in the door. "James. Welcome." Dantly greeted Mr. Conly. "How is he?" Tommy said quickly. "He will live. Color has returned to his face. If he wasn't a Shadow Imperial Prince it would have killed him on transfer." James told him. "I'm sorry for causing this." Jason said softly. "Jason it's not your fault." Kim said. "Yea, you didn't know what was happening." Kat continued with a hand on his shoulder. Finally Dantly spoke up. "Guys I think you should all go home. Jason you should stay on the ship a couple days." Dantly told them. "I'm sure that after Joe's little reveal yourselves to the world plan your phones are going to be ringing off the hook." Everyone looked at each other just realizing what had happened. Like reality hitting them like Dickson hit Rocky earlier that day. Andros jumped at the statement. "He's right guys. This battle will be replayed throughout the galaxy." "Agreed. Let's get going." Tommy said. "Tommy, I'll call you in a few days to get Jason." Dantly said. Tommy just nodded before being led to another area of the ship. The group teleported out to their respective homes for what was sure to be a busy few days.

**Notes: **_I wanted to do this all in one chapter but I decided it would be way too long. So there will be another chapter out soon. _


	7. An End To The Power

**Chapter Seven: An End To The Power.**

**Note:**_ This marks the end of this story, my next one introduces the "Fire Squad" Rangers as a full unit being a feature team._

"Hey T-Rex." General Dickson said coming into the room where Jason was alone stretching out the muscles in his new body. "Hey Prince. What's up?" Jason asked happily. "Well; we are." Dickson told him. "Well that's a plus." There was a slight pause between the two. "Why did you do what you did?" Jason finally asked. "Why I saved you. No problems man." Dickson said before pausing. "Jason, the method I used hasn't been used in over eight thousand years. If I would have lost the connection before you were through we both would have died. I wasn't about to let you die." Jason sat listening before finally speaking up. "How'd you keep the connection?" Jason asked. "Your power coin is connected to your conciseness. I had Tommy hold the coin in your hand giving you something to go toward. However once you were back in your own body your conciesness stopped. That was a dangerous transfer. One that fails more than it works." Another pause and silence fills the room. "You know Angelos is letting you go home tomorrow." Dickson said breaking the silence. "That's good." Jason responds. "You can't use your powers until your body is completely settled and your muscles are stretched." Dickson explained. "Why do you do it?" Dickson looked a little stunned by the question from earths first modern day hero. "Huh?" Dickson finally let out. "Why do risk your life like that? I mean I saw Destany while you were in the infirmary. I mean no offense but she was a wreck." Jason said. "I have lost so much in my life, so many people taken from me. I can only do so much, but when I can save someone I will. People don't deserve loss like that." Dickson explained. "Come on. Finish up here and let's get you ready to go home." Dickson said grinning at Jason. Zordon's champion.

_**A Week Later In Angel Grove Park.**_

The rangers were having a barbeque to celebrate a victory and to welcome home Jason after his life threatening injury. "It's great to have you back Jason." Zack told him. "Thanks Zack-Man?" "Do you know if the general is gonna be here?" Andros asked. "He said he might show up later but he has something to do first." Destany informed them. "Burgers are done!" Rocky shouted from his grill. "Hot dogs anyone?" T.J shouted a few seconds later from his grill. The two blue rangers had been grilling almost two hours to get enough food to feed five teams (Zeo, Morphin', Astro, Black Knights, and Shadow Force were all there). It was a party to definitely going to be a party to remember.

**_Planet Mercury, 2027_**

While the party was going on in Angel Grove the man responsible for the rangers victory was back on his home planet sitting by a stasis pod holding his frozen wife. "We won again. I used The Maim Saber to do it but he needs to be destroyed. I'm sorry we didn't get him. Do you remember our first dance? Our song was on. You were wearing your red dress."

Dickson begins singing "Lady In Red" to his wife.

_I've Never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight_

_I've never seen you shine so bright_

_I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance_

_They're looking for a little romance_

_Given half a chance._

_I've never seen that dress you're wearing_

_Or the highlights in your hair_

_That catch your eyes_

_I have been blind._

_The lady in red, is dancing with me_

_Cheek to cheek_

_There's nobody here_

_Just you and me_

_It's where I wanna be_

_But I hardly know, this beauty by my side_

_I'll never forget, the way you look tonight_

_I've never seen you look so gorgeous as you did tonight_

_I've never seen you smile so bright, you were amazing_

_I've never seen so many people want to be by your side_

_And when you turned to me and smiled, it took my breath away._

_And I have never had such a feeling such a feeling_

_Of complete and utter love, as I do tonight_

_The lady in red, is dancing with me_

_Cheek to cheek_

_There's nobody here_

_It's just you and me_

_It's where I wanna be_

_But I hardly know this beauty by my side_

_I'll never forget, the way you look tonight_

_I never will forget, the way you look tonight_

_The lady in red_

_My lady in red_

_I love you_

When Dickson finished he bowed his head and went home. He never saw the single tear that trickled down the cheek of the woman behind the glass.

**Note: **_The song "Lady In Red" is performed by Chris De Burgh. The end of this leads into "A New Breed" Starring SPD B-Squad, and it introduces "Fire Squad". This will be the first story featuring "Fire Squad". Can Dickson, Tate, and Maxwell Hart-Oliver get along long enough todefend SPD in Krugers final mission?_


End file.
